Crazy in love
by gossipgrl
Summary: based on gossip girl characters with different names. confusing three way love triangle. kisses, arguments, friedship. please R R. BACK FROM HIATUS, NEXT CHAPTER UP! xx
1. Right place, right time, wrong person

**Sushila**

"Okay" I said as I exhaled slowly "what do you think?" I was standing in front of the mirror in my best friend Kerry's room. Us and our other best friend Ebony were getting ready to go

to the Christmas disco at the local teen bar. It may not seem like a big deal but we all had important things that we needed to do even, if at that moment we were all hiding them.

Except me.

You see the other three people joining us this evening were our three best guy friends, Dan, Scott and Adam. And we were all romantically attached to each other; most of us kept a

secret but I had taken a chance a couple of years ago and told Kerry and Ebony that I really fancied Scott. They were all really supportive of me and are always urging me to take the

leap and ask him out, but as we've all been friends for at least 7 years, some longer, I really didn't want to risk losing him as a friend. Because I do love him as a friend which I've made

sure isn't affected by my giant sized crush on him. So anyway tonight was the night I was going to take that leap and for that I needed to look really good. The girls and I went

shopping today to get our dresses and if I say so myself we all looked really good. First there was Kerry. With her golden long wavy hair and big blue eyes she's the typical beauty but

her sparkly silver mini dress and black knee high boots she looked absolutely amazing. Just like a model with her subtle makeup and hair sashaying around her shoulders. Then there

was Ebony the complete opposite to Kerry. Ebony is smaller with pale skin and short choppy black hair with a sweeping fringe. The dress she was wearing was a strong emerald green

with thick straps and green beads around the bust area. They whole affect looked amazing with her bright green eyes and suede grey ankle boots. And then there was me. The girls

had tried to convince me that I looked great and I suppose the chic princess style did look good. I'm Indian you see so with my fudge coloured skin and curly brown hair the tight purple

dress I was wearing went well. The dress was pulled in by a big purple jewel and my high purple shoes worked the same. My hair was pinned back into a loose bun and I was wearing

sliver earrings dripping with fake diamonds. I was ready to party, I was ready to wow Scott, I was ready to go.

As I walked into the room the pounding music hit me like a ton of bricks. Or maybe it was just the butterflies swarming around in my stomach that knocked me off balance.

"You okay?" Kerry asked looking at me with a worried expression on her face.

"No, no I'm fine." I laughed and started to score the room for Scott and the other guys.

"Boo!" I jumped as I felt a warm hand clamp down on my shoulder. I looked up and smiled.

"Dan, hey. How are you?"

"Good," he nodded, "so where are Kerry and ebony?"

"Erm…just over at the bar I think?" I shrugged pointing my burgundy nail in the direction of the bar. Dan started to say something but I really couldn't stop and talk. Normally I love

speaking to Dan he's so sweet and funny but now all that was on my mind was Scott. So instead I just patted him on the chest, mumbled a goodbye and ran off quickly. Well as quickly

as I could in 4 inch heels.

The reason I had just risked my life sprinting through the darkened club was because I'd just seen what I'd been looking for all night. And it made my heart beat 3,000 times faster

than usual. Okay so he was dancing with another girl but come on Adam, one of the most popular boys in our school was dancing with Ros the most annoying girl in our school so I

didn't really think that meant a lot. In the 15 minutes I stood watching him he danced with around seven girls and so (Ebony backed this up when she sidled over), he would almost

definitely dance with me, perfect.

Gulping back the last of my diet coke I took I deep breath and strode over to the dance floor where Scott gently pushed away his current partner and turned and smiled at me.

"Hey," he smiled, his cheeky grin warming my heart, " how you enjoying the party?" A lot better now that your here I thought to myself.

"Great thanks!" I smiled twisting my hair around my finger, "so Scott you fancy trying out some of those moves on me?" Oh God that doesn't sound good. "I mean dance moves--of

course." Damn it.

Scott smiled, obviously finding my discomfort amusing. He started to say something but immediately broke off with just a mumble of 'Sorry, can't' in my direction as he passed.

I stood there mouth hanging open, gutted. How, how could he just blank me like that? He was one of my best friends and he had just left me hanging. Wait, he was one of my best

friends, he wouldn't purposely hurt me. There must have been something important that he'd had to do. He probably feels really bad for running off like that but sometimes things

happen that you have to see to. I hope every things all right with who ever he was running to see, because they must have been in serious trouble, it thought to myself. I bet he was

really sorry though. Yes! I'm sure tomorrow he would be really nice to make up for it. I could use some spoiling.

This was going to be all right, I smiled to myself feeling better. It wasn't like he ignored me. Just as that reassuring thought finally started to let me relax I saw it. Saw them. Scott and

Kerry. Dancing together.

I sat in the corner of the closet cradling my ankle as tears stung my eyes. I knew I probably shouldn't have bolted across the dance floor like that but I really couldn't face it. Not only

was I blanked by Scott but I just couldn't believe that Kerry had betrayed me like that. I mean she must have beckoned Scott over to her when she saw me talking to him, why else

would Scott go running towards her. I bet she made it look like an emergency, that's the only way he would ever just ignore me. Right? But in the heat of the moment as I was running

to a dark corner to cry alone, I had gone over on my foot. And let me tell you, it hurt. Like crazy. I breathed out slowly as I tried to calm down. Even though, you know, my life was

falling apart.

"Sushila??" I heard a voice say, astonished. I looked up, it was Dan.

"Hey," I whispered wiping the tears from my cheek before they trickled down my neck.

"What's wrong, are you okay?" He asked looking panicked, "do you want me to get someone for you?" he looked so worried, I would have laughed if it hadn't been for my breaking heart.

"Honestly Dan I'm fine. If I need anything it's a bit of company, sit."

I could tell he wasn't convinced but, still sat down next to me in the dark corner where I'd cleared a space for him next to the killer shoes.

"So," Dan asked wearily, "what's all this about, I mean I was talking to Ebony earlier and she says that her and Kerry," I gave a little whimper at the sound of Kerry's name which

caused Dan to question me harder, "haven't seen you for at least an hour, have you just been sitting here crying for the last hour. And for that matter why have you been crying?" I

looked down at the floor trying desperately to hold back tears. Dan talking about it had brought it all back but I couldn't cry, I didn't want to worry him and I could not tell him. No way

could I tell Dan. I mean he is one of Scott's best friends. It's bad enough Ebony and Kerry know. Oh…Kerry. Damn now I'm crying again.

"Sushila, please," Dan whispered, "just talk to me."

"I don't want to talk." I moaned resting my head on his leather jacket, "I just want to forget." the last part was whispered as I inhaled the sweet smell of leather, but he still heard it.

Tilting my head up to face him he murmured in a low voice

"Well I know a way to help you forget, and it has nothing to do with talking." And with that he took his hands of my face wrapped them around my back and pulled me into him and in a

second we were kissing.

My instinct was to pull away, I mean this was Dan, he was one of my oldest friends. This should be like kissing my … my brother or something but actually It wasn't. I felt safe here and

Dan was a good kisser. Like a really good kisser. I needed something to help me forget this was doing the trick perfectly. Plus Dan was the perfect person to forget with. We'd all just

heard that he broke up with his long time girlfriend Alisha, so he understood heartbreak. And I really do like Dan, he's a great guy so I kissed him back, strongly.

Dan is the tallest out of the three guys and, wrapped up in his strong arms I felt, petite and delicate. Like something really important that he didn't want to break and I liked that

feeling. For the first time in my life I felt as if someone really needed me, and in that moment I forgot about the fact that it was Dan, my oldest friend. I didn't think about the problems

this might cause or anything that may happen tomorrow. I just concentrated on right now.

Cupping his face in my hands, he pulled in me tight. I closed my eyes and deepened the kiss. This wasn't weird at all. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders as he slipped his hand

around my waist. I felt his teeth slightly bite down on my lip and gave a shudder of pleasure as he pulled the clip holding my bun in place, out of my hair. Really getting into it now I

gently pushed Dan backwards so that he was half lying on the floor of the small closet. I lay on top of him, running my hands through his hair as he kissed my neck. In face we were so

caught up in our passionate embrace that we didn't notice that someone had been in there. That someone had seen us, until it was too late and all that we heard was the door of the

closet slamming shut.


	2. When dreams become reality

**Kerry**

"Perfect." I muttered smacking my lips together. Me and my best friends Ebony and Sushila were getting ready to party it up at the local teen club, at my house. We'd spent the day

shopping and getting ready and the finished product looked amazing. We were all looked very different but very cool. Which was good because we all had a very good reason to need

to look amazing. Everyone, well us girls, thought that Sushila was the one under most pressure to look good but that was just because I had forgotten to tell them about my own

special need. Okay so I hadn't exactly forgotten but I wanted to tell them after it had happened, if it did happen. Because yes, Sushila was going to tell Scott how she feels but what

they didn't know was that I was going to tell Adam how I feel.

Adam is one of our three best guy friends and although all of them are very cute and very popular (and choose to hang out with us!) but I have to say that Adam is kind of the coolest

in our school. Captain of the football team and vice president everyone has a crush on him. Throughout our friendship I guess I've had a crush on him too, and there was a time when

we kissed a bit but it was all left hanging. But now I've decided that I want us to take the next step and become proper girlfriend and boyfriend and I'm hoping that he feels the same.

That's the thing that I'm doing tonight and I didn't want to tell the girls as I haven't really been completely honest to them about my feelings for Adam. I would shrug when I saw him

with another girl even though it felt like someone was slowly driving a knife into my heart. I would laugh off comments about us being together even though I longed for a day when I

could smile and say that we are together. But the weird thing is this is totally not like me. I never get seriously attached to guys. I've never ever imagined tying myself down and that's

what scares me. If I tell the girls how I feel and he rejects me then I'll get all the sympathy. And I don't want that. I don't want my first time ever opening up to guy about how I really

feel ending in being shot down. And to be honest I don't think I could take the hugs and ' he's not worth you anyway! ' and the making sure you don't see him with another girl. I don't

think my pride could take it. But then if I think of what will happen if he says yes, well then, if there's even a chance that that could happen, I'm willing to risk anything. Well you know

not anything, but most things. Not like my friends, or my parents or my hair or Mr. snuggles, but anyway you know, I just made a really good speech which was true and so I don't want

to ruin it.

"So," I said loudly over who was pumping out over my stereo ( I think it was Gwen Stefani ) "Finishing touch alert!" Us three girls giggled as we rushed over to the mirror to do our

routine pre- night out lip-gloss check. I got out my wide range of lip-glosses and we began to choose. After 5 minutes of sampling and colour checking we decided. Sushila went for a

warm honey pink, Ebony a dark scarlet and me a cool mauve. I wasn't sure about the whole Barbie look but the girls convinced me I looked great. Apparently the lip colour brought out

my eyes. Don't worry I don't have pink eyes, just grey ( everyone says there blue but if you look closely there just a blue-ish steely grey ). Well actually there was something else that

did it. Adam constantly calls me "Silver" which I assume is a compliment to my eyes. So if it was making them look better, well lets just say I needed all the help I could get tonight.

"Right," I whispered to myself, glancing casually around the room, "where are you?" I was standing in the middle of the dance floor looking for Adam, trying to look cool even though I

felt like I was about to die I was so nervous, where out of nowhere I heard,

"I'm right here." It was a male voice and although the smoke in the room was making me a little light headed I could recognise it.

"Scott," I said the annoyance in my tone coming distinctly through, "I thought you were--well…"

"What?" He asked sounding hurt and confused. Oops.

"I mean you shocked me," I laughed falsely, lightly punching his shoulder," so… ," I hurried to change the subject, "have you seen Sushila?" He grinned and I took that as a yes. Well at

least someone was having a good night.

"Will you dance with me?" Scott asked jokingly strutting some …ahem…killer moves.

"Sure!" I laughed. Scott may be annoying but he was still one of my best friends. Wrapping my arms around his shoulders we swayed and jumped to the music, just as Scott had

started to wind his hands around my waist, I saw Adam.

"Oops, got to go." I shouted to Scott over the loud music. I did feel a bit bad to just abandon him but I really needed to talk to Adam and anyway I wasn't to comfortable with the waist

thing if you know what I mean. So with a quick blow of a kiss in Scott's direction I was pushing my way through the crowds, to Adam.

"Hey," Adam smiled at me as I approached him where he was standing against the wall with a drink in his hand. Just that "hey" made my heart melt. He was sooo cute and such a nice

guy. And he was going to be mine, hopefully. So, after a good ten minutes of struggling my way through small talk I took a deep breath and prepared myself for the Big Question.

"Adam, I need to talk to you." I said sombrely.

"Yes, Silver?" He replied seriously but with a hint of laughter in warm, deep voice.

"I've been thinking," Oh my god I can't believe I'm saying this I thought nervously playing with my silver bracelet, "I know we've been friends for like ever and I really don't want to

change that but I want to ask you something…" I paused for a moment to take in his face. It was serious at first but then I saw him looking into the distance almost…looking for

someone. My spirits fell immediately and for a while a was silent. But after a moment Adam seemed to focus back to our conversation.

"God Kerry, I'm so sorry I just kind of went into a daze, what were you saying." My instinct was too forget about the Big Question but then I saw his face. His beautiful brown eyes like

huge pools of melted chocolate looking at me so intently I would have poured out my deepest darkest secrets just to hold that gaze a moment longer. So I took a deep breath and

said…

"Adam I was wondering if you would be my boyfriend?" There I'd said it, I mean my voice was a bit stuttered and I wasn't really holing his gaze but I'm pretty sure he could understand

me, understand what I'd asked him. Now for the hard part, his answer. I quickly glanced up at his face to try and pin down his emotions. His eyes were staring back in that direction

again but I was more interested in his expression. It was a mixture of surprise, confusion and … sadness? I was soo scared of what he would say, as he seemed to be thinking about it

very carefully. Either that or he hadn't heard me and was back in la-la land, but no by the way his mouth was hanging open and that glimmer in his eye I could see clearly that he was

thinking it over. Obviously thinking very carefully.

While he was silent for what seemed like an hour I took some time to take him in. He looked amazing tonight. In stonewashed blue jeans and a black shirt worn over a red sport t-

shirt. His blonde hair was messy but in a styled way. He would pretend like he'd just ran his hand through it but I knew the truth. Me and Adam have known each other since we were

6. 10 years wow. Well anyway I knew him well enough that that hairstyle would have taken him almost as long as mine took me, which by the way is a lot but I'm guessing we have

different methods because I'm pretty sure I use way less hair wax than he does and I think his feelings on GHD's and curling tongs are quite different to mine. OH MY GOD I told myself.

How can I be thinking about HAIR at a time like this. So as I nervously stood there awaiting his answer I let my mind drift off into dreamland. I tried picturing us together. We were both

pretty tall, I mean I was 5"7 but he was 6 foot so I would be able to get away with heels no problem. We both had blonde hair and good bone definition. Personally I thought we

would look very good together. I just hoped he felt the same way. Oh my god. He was looking at me now, I couldn't read his expression that well but it didn't look good. Letting out a

painful sigh I turned my gaze to the dirty club floor and my pathetic silver heels. I knew what was coming next.

Well I thought I did but then out of nowhere I felt two firm hands grab my shoulders and pull me up…into the most romantic kiss ever. Adam pulled me in tighter as I wrapped my arms

around his neck. Then as my hands moved up to his hair, he stepped forward causing my back to bend as he kissed me even more deeply. Then he swooped me up into his arms and

broke the kiss. ( much to my dismay!) But then he pecked me on the forehead and led me on to the dance floor. It was the most amazing 30 seconds of my life. As me and Adam

danced to the music with his arms around me, it felt so right. Like, why hadn't we been together since we met. And what ever doubts I had before had disappeared, because as we sat

on the leather couch on the side of the dance floor. I was truly happy, and as I look up to his beautiful face it seemed as if he was really happy too.

I never got to find out what happened with Ebony and Sushila. But when I talked to Scott earlier he told me him and Sushila were going out didn't he. Oh no wait, he didn't tell me. I

just assumed. Oops. But he said something didn't he, I'm sure he hinted that they were. Or whatever. Anyway I'm sure her and Ebony are having a good time. But not as a good as

me. I'm having the best time ever.

Adam nuzzled my neck as I closed my eyes and smiled, but then I gasped, my mouth hanging open. I listened to what Adam was whispering in my ear as the shock turned to a smile.

Oh yes, I was really going to like having the best boyfriend in the world, I mean, wouldn't you?


	3. High Heels, High Hopes

**Ebony**

I stared at my self in the mirror furiously trying to make my fringe sit right. I was sitting at one of my best friend Kerry's dressing table where I, Kerry and our other best friend Sushila

were trying to get ready for the Christmas bash at the club in town. It was just as I was trying to get my thick black bob into position that I heard my mobile beep in my silver shoulder

bag. Reaching into the pocket I flipped open my phone and saw that it was a text from Dan. I felt my heart skip a beat.

Dan is one of my best friends but I've always had a secret crush on him. I could never tell him about it as our friendship is too important to me. I also can't tell my other friends. Because

we all hang around together; me Kerry, Sushila, Dan and the other guys Scott and Adam. If they knew it would be too weird. I couldn't believe it when Sushila told us that she fancied

Scott. I don't think I could ever be that brave. But anyway it's different with me and Dan, I've been in love with him since I first say him 5 years ago in yr7. I feel the exact same as I did

then as I do now. His jaw length brown hair still makes me heart flutter, his speckled green eyes still bring butterflies to my stomach. I love the way that he wears that old brown

leather jacket and I love the way that his face crinkles when he smiles. I love him so much it hurts but what hurts even more is trying to hide it. And believe me it hurts bad.

Shaking away my mini meltdown I checked my message from Dan and nearly fell off my seat. I couldn't believe it but there it was in black and white. The message read:

"Hey Guys I don't know if I will be coming tonight. Me and Alisha broke up. Have a good time, see you later. Dan xx"

"OH MY GOD!" I yelled causing both of the other girls to snap their heads round from their makeup or mirrors or whatever. They both looked worried.

"What is it, is everything all right?" Asked Sushila furrowing her brow.

"Dan and Alisha have broken up!"

You could have heard a pin drop in the room as we all contemplated the shock news. You see Alisha and Dan have been going out for around 3 months, and everyone ( excluding me

obviously ) thought they were the perfect couple. I mean they both inherited the good looking genes. Alisha is absolutely gorgeous. She's very tall, very slim with bright sky blue eyes

and the most amazing hair. It's so long that she can sit on it and it is red-gold, thick and poker straight. Her tanned skin always has a clear complexion. Now who would want short,

pale me compared to her. But then again it was different now, she was out of his life, which left the perfect space for me to get in. Was this my once in a lifetime opportunity?

(Okay that last part may have sounded slightly dramatic but my non-existent relationship with Dan had been non-existent for way too long.)

My fingers started working at lightening speed as I reached for my phone and keyed in the message. By this time the other girls had snapped back into the real world.

"What are you doing?" Kerry enquired, "I mean are you texting Dan back?" As I mumbled back to her something about sympathy text as I tried to think

of the best way to word my message, it needed to be good because I needed this night to go well, because really, and I don't care how pathetic this sounds. I needed Dan.

Well this is just fantastic I thought to myself as I leaned gently against the back of the high stool. My master plan wasn't really working too well. The first part worked. My text managed

to convince Dan to come to the party but it was the next step that was causing the difficulty. The next step being to make him fall madly in love with me and the problem being that I

couldn't find him. Like right. The only reason me and Dan aren't together is because he's not standing next to me right now. Sure.

"Hey," came a deep velvety voice of someone standing behind me, it was Dan. And guess what we weren't miraculously going out. Shock horror. Anyway at least now he was hear step

two could go into action. Mustering up the best smile I could manage I turned to face Dan. Oh my God he was so good looking I could just fall at his feet. But obviously I didn't, I know

for a fact that clingy and desperate was not his thing. I do wonder what his type is. I mean Alisha was everything cool. I mean she is a year older than me and Dan and usually at her

posh school St. Imelda's going out with someone younger - cradle snatching - is an easy way to loserville but Alisha managed to turn it into a trend. I'm not even joking. I swear that

girl could make eating her own foot graceful enough that people will be asking for a hacksaw for Christmas. That's how cool this girl is. And Dan was in love with her until she dumped

him, maybe still in love with her now, so that's obviously the way to play it; cool, aloof.

"Hi," I said vacantly casually staring into the distance as if I didn't care about what he was saying even though that was the furthest away it could possibly be from the truth.

"Oh, well," he muttered looking disappointed, "see you then." Then he walked away into the dim light of the club. Oh damn, what on earth have I done, the realisation of how terrible I

played that has now sunk in. I have completely messed up. I was trying to be like the girl who just DUMPED him, so it's hardly like he's going to be her biggest fan right now, plus when

someone just been dumped normally ignoring them and pretending that you don't care that they're talking to you isn't the best way to get their self-esteem back up. I am so stupid,

stupid, stupid! I have to find him and make it better. But first I need a drink. Walking up to the bar I realised this was an under 18 night, so the nearest I was getting to liquid

satisfaction was Fanta.

Okay so it's been 5 cup's of Fanta 2 conversations with Kerry and Sushila and TOO many trips to ladies room later and I'm finally ready to find Dan. Now for the tricky club part. Finding

him. Hmmm, well he isn't at the bar I don't think I murmured to myself as I craned my neck to see around the other side of the room. He's probably on the dance floor I decided and

headed over to the mass of people jumping up and down under the luminous strobe lighting in the middle of the room.

It was so full in the that the dance floor was straying into the seating area so I perched my self on a chair as people spun past me in a flurry of bright colours and tinsel. After 3 more

songs of me desperately trying to pinpoint Dan across the loud smokey room and when I was just beginning to think that maybe he wasn't on the dance floor after all, the screaming

and jumping stopped and a softer melody and slower beat filled the room. It was obviously time for the slow dance. Well, I thought to myself, at least now I might be able to get a

better view. As people clung tightly to their partners as they gently swung to the music, it was then that I saw him.

It wasn't all that easy to see despite the lighting but I was pretty sure. The back of his head had brown longish hair and he was wearing brown, brown leather? Rushing over to him I

decided I might as well come on strong. Wrapping my arms around his shoulders, I whispered.

"Wanna dance sweetie?" It was then that he turned around and I realised to my absolute horror, it wasn't him. The person who I was draped over wasn't quite as tall as Dan, this

guys hair was longer, darker and more shaggy and his eyes were deep blue. As cute as this guy was in his sandy coloured t-shirt, it wasn't Dan.

"Hey," he said with a flirty smile, "I'm Jake."

I could feel myself turning bright red as I muttered back.

"Ebony." With that his smile became bigger and he slipped his hand into more and kissing it he whispered,

"Pretty name for a pretty girl." Urgh I thought to myself. I hate this kind of guy. So smarmy and thinks that he can get any girl he wants with just a flick of his overly conditioned hair.

Well, not me buddy.

"Hmm, thanks. Anyway got to go." I said pulling my hand out of his and storming back through the dance floor. By now I had realised he most probably wasn't on the dance floor and I

definitely didn't want to run into Ol'big head over there again so I decided to look around the club for less obvious places he could be.

In my mind I mentally made a list. Men's toilets? Well I couldn't exactly check in there. Outside having a fag? No way that is so not Dan but then again he might have wanted to get

some fresh air. Good idea. Grabbing my bag from the chair I had rested it I quickly made my way to the door. As I stepped outside the fresh air hit me like a slap in the face. Blinking

rapidly I quickly looked around the people standing outside. As I predicted their was a gang of smokers but Dan wasn't with them, and I highly doubt he was hanging around with that

group of girls either. These girls looked about 12 and were piling on foundation to try and get in as 14-18 year olds. Their was a small group of guys standing a few yards away but I

couldn't quite make them out. Casually walking past to see if Dan was there I spotted Adam chatting to a tall blonde guy with a huge smile.

"Oh, hey Adam," I smiled, after my night I realised, I hadn't really had time to catch up with the other guys so it was nice to see a friendly face. But I really couldn't stop so with a little

wave I was heading back inside again. Feeling a few drops of rain fall on my face I picked up my pace to a slow jog as to reach the door I guess everyone else outside had the same

idea because as the bouncer nodded me in I felt the push of a crowd behind me as the rest of the people outside hurried to get out of the rain. As we were about half way to the

dance floor I realised I should have asked Adam if he'd seen Dan, but when I turned round to try and walk back to ask him I was pushed to the side. The crowd clearly wanted to get to

the dance floor/bar and weren't willing to wait for me to pass through so I was carelessly pushed back and forth until finally was knocked right out of the crowd and into a wall.

"Ow!" I winced in pain as something hard, round and metal dug into my back. Turning around I saw it was a handle, it turns out the wall was a door to a closet. Hmm, I wondered to

myself. I highly doubt Dan was hiding away in a closet but I was seriously running out of options. Opening the door I immediately regretted it. I couldn't make out much by the light but

there was to people in here who were most definitely making out. I started to retreat just as my eyes got used to the dark and I could see who it was. Oh my god.

I was so shocked I could hardly breathe, why, but how, but why, I? it was Dan in there. Dan the boy who had just broken up with his girlfriend the boy I had known for five years, the

boy I was madly in love with making out in a closet. WITH SUSHILA!

Banging the glass back down on the bar I contemplated my last 10 minutes. After slamming the closet door extremely loudly behind me I had ran off to cry alone for 5 minutes until

finally trying to brush off my heartbreak ( doesn't work ) and so spent the next 5 minutes drinking as much fanta as humanely possible. Well actually, I'll let you in on a secret I'd

manage to find a very nice man, with a very cheap price to spike your drinks with vodka. So yeah, this wasn't exactly the kind of Fanta you would find at a kids birthday party. I know

that knocking back a load of drink wasn't going to help, but at the time it made me feel a tiny bit better, no matter how stupid it was.

Now what to do next I wondered to myself as I staggered through the dance floor. Just as I was thinking I might as well go home that I bumped into him.

"Ebony?" he asked squinting at me. It was Jake.

"Hake! Whoops I mean Jrake -- Jake! You know you have a hard name to say! I giggled tripping over an having to grab Jake's shoulders to steady myself.

"Ebony are you drunk?" Jake asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No! no, no," I slurred, "promise, so you wanna dace?"

"Sure." Jake said, his frown lifting slightly as he grabbed me and pulled me into him. As we started to dance wildly to the music I saw Adam across the room he seemed to be looking at

me. I was about to wave when I heard Jake's voice in my ear.

"Ebony, are you sure your all right?" He sounded worried but that just made me even more annoyed.

"God, I'm fine! And I'm not drunk so shut up!"

"Make me." He smirked. Fine I thought to myself, you want me to make you fine I will.

"If you insist." I said and with that grabbed his face in my hands and pulled it into mine and with that we were kissing. At fist it was sloppy and awkward but then he got over the

shock and was actually pretty good. He pushed me into a wall and then pulled me in close to him. I ran my fingers through his hair as his hands grabbed my waist as his hands

wandered down to my hips I reached into my bag - not breaking the kiss - when I found what I wanted I ran my hands down his back then stuffed the piece of paper with my number

on it into his back pocket. Feeling the shocked jerk of him against me as my hand slipped slowly into his pocket, I smirked.

With that I kissed him strongly once more then grabbed my bag and ran all the way home where I collapsed onto my bed and fell into a deep sleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.


	4. An eye for an eye, a heart for a heart

**Scott**

I opened my eyes and stared up at the ceiling. It was white as usual. I sat up, wincing, due to the pain in my head which felt like elephants were river dancing on my brain. I looked

around my room, the same blue walls; the same double bed with grey striped bedspread; the same black desk set. Yes everything seemed normal. Then why did I have the feeling that

something should be very different, why I did I feel like something should be wrong. Then it hit me.

Rolling out of bed slowly I thought about the night before. Kerry had totally blanked me as soon as I put my hand around her waist. I'm so stupid to ever think she would have liked

someone like me. Kerry is one of the most beautiful girls I have ever seen. I mean, we guys are lucky, all three girls we hang around with are stunning. But there was something when

I saw Kerry that I knew she was special. We must have been about 8 or 9 maybe, but even at that age she took my breath away. I remember the day we met as clearly as it was last

week. I was playing in the sand pit with Adam. He had a red bucket and I had a blue one. She walked up to us in a pink flowery dress with little green shoes. Her white blonde hair was

tied in two pigtails, the waves flowing gently down. She was adorable. She came sat next to us, started talking, and I knew from that moment I knew I was totally in love with her and

probably would be for the rest of my life.

I do realise how soppy that story is, and believe me I would never tell it to anyone. You would never think something that soppy of me if you saw me. I'm average height, about 5"8.

Not too muscled like Adam and not as broad shouldered as Dan. I'm pretty slim build, but I'm okay strong. And I'm fast, I'm really fast. I have jet black hair just past my ears which is

always messy. But I like it that way, it straight and sticks up a bit but everyone compliments me on it so that's okay. I'm the joker of the group to be honest. I have a cheeky grin which

Sushila says makes it look like I'm up to something.

I'm pretty popular at school same with the others but we pretty much keep together in our own little group of six. We've all known each other so long it just feels natural, and I don't

think any of us can be bothered to make any new friends. We're to comfortable the way we are. I love them all in totally different ways.

I mean me and Adam have been best buddies since we were about four. He's a great mate, and we share the same interests.

Dan is kind of different to me and Adam but he fit in perfectly since he moved here when he was 6. You can't not like Dan, everyone loves him because he's so laid back and nothing

ever makes him angry. He's also an absolute riot when he gets going.

I've known Sushila for ages too, because we went to primary school together. Out of all the girls I've known her the longest. She was always really shy, but then one day some of the

lads in out class were teasing her when she came in wearing her Indian sari. Well, shy or no shy she beat the hell out of those lads and from then on we were friends. She's great

because we can talk about loads of stuff and she's so sweet and fun to tease.

Then there's Ebony. She is just a great person because she may be the most hilarious person ever. She has such a dry sarcastic sense of humour ( so unlike my slapstick comedy ) that

she can have us all in stitches without batting an eyelid. She's also great fun to be with because she can never be bored.

And then of course that leaves Kerry. Well the way in which I love her is pretty clear. The only people I have told about the way I feel is Dan, he understands and I know he wont make

a big deal or mention anything to her, so no stress there.

But even though I am completely in love with Kerry it doesn't mean I haven't had my fair share of girls. Us guys all have our own unique thing which helps us pick up girls. Dan plays his

sensitive card and Adam uses his muscle to get them all lined up. And I used my cheeky grin to catch most of my past girlfriends eye. Some people question my choice in girls, because

they're all so different and I've never told anyone what makes me pick them before.

Sometimes when I'm walking along, I'll see a girl who has the same sparkling smile as Kerry, or the same long slender legs, or the same confident strut. And I'll go talk to them, I'll

seduce them, make them feel special. Then I'll focus on the one quality they have and try and convince myself that its enough. But its never the same and I always end up finishing

things with them when ever I realise that they will never be her, they cant fill the gap which makes me need her so much. Its like when you're trying to put in the last piece of the

jigsaw and even though it should work and be fine, no matter how much you push it, it just won't fit.

I stumbled downstairs in just a pair of grey pyjama bottoms and was met with the open mouths of five thirteen year old girls, and a deathly stare from one.

Rolling my eyes I turned around and started upstairs again. I hate it when Nicole has slumber parties. Me and her actually get along pretty well, but when ever her friends come over all

they do is goggle at me as if I'm some sort of circus act. Nicole hates it, she's had friends in the past who just befriended her to ' get it with her brother ' and now she's always ready to

accuse the next person. I don't mind though, I hate it too. I don't care if its supposed to be appreciative, those girls who screw my sister around don't impress me at all. Not that I'd

even date a thirteen year old kid anyway. Pulling on a bench hoodie and my old battered jeans I sloped downstairs again, glad to see that the rabble had moved on to torment

someone else.

Staring into my bowl of cornflakes, half listening to what was on the radio, I started thinking about last night again. Not the Kerry bit, that was far too depressing, but the bits after

that, and the bits before. Wait, what did happen before I saw Kerry? I racked my brains for a moment until flooded back. Oh yeah, I remembered. I was talking to Sushila when I just …

when I just walked off. Oh crap. I thought, here's me getting all indignant and dreary about Kerry not finishing her dance with me, when I had COMPLETELY blanked Sushila when she

asked me to dance. She's one of my oldest and closest friends and I shouldn't have blown her off, no matter how much I wanted to see Kerry. I really need to apologise to her don't I?

Then again it wasn't really the same. I mean I'm not saying it wasn't wrong but I'm in love with Kerry, Sushilas not in love with me. Well I don't think she is. No, she can't be its

impossible, she cant be in love with me, can she?

" BRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGG"

I jumped up sloshing milk on my jeans. Groaning I pulled my phone out of my pocket and flipped it open

"Hello?"

"Hey man, its me"

"Oh hey Adam, what sup?"

"We're meeting at Bruno's in 10, you in?"

"Yeah sure, is everyone coming?"

"Yeah we wanted all of you to be there when we give the good news. Okay well see you there then. Later."

"Adam, wait. Who's we? What news?"

But no use the line was dead.

I guess I would just have to wait and see. I glanced at the clock in the shape of a cat ( not my choice ) on the wall. If I was going to be at Bruno's on time then I better get going, no

time to change. So grabbing my phone of the table I headed off.

Bruno's is a small café kind of equidistant from all out houses. Its our regular meeting place. To be honest, I could have got the bus but I just decided to walk, why waste money on the

bus when its only for one stop. Nah, I wanted to clear my head anyway.

Opening the door to Bruno's I inhaled the sweet smell of coffee, cakes and the places natural must. Its not a popular place for people our age to hang out in. They're usually at

Starbucks, so most days its empty and we can sit at our favourite place right in the corner.

As I arrived I made my way to the back and noticed them all sitting there. Ebony caught my eye and waved me over. She was perched on the arm of Dan's Armchair. Kerry and Adam

were slumped o the two- seater and Sushila was stretched over the big sofa. She made room for me as I walked over without glancing up at me. I smiled at her remembering I had to

be extra nice. But inside I was quite upset, I hated arguments and it made me feel really bad knowing I'd upset someone like Sushila.

I noticed a weird atmosphere as I flung my self down on the faded pink sofa, feeling it sink beneath my weight. Ebony seemed tired and a bit hung over, Sushila looked down but, Kerry

and Adam, all had sort of a 'glow' about them. It was Dan's expression that confused me most though. It was kind of pained as, if he needed to tell me something but couldn't

"So guys, Adam. What's this big news?"

It was then that my throat went dry, my heart sank and I saw that Adam and Kerry were holding hands.

I don't remember much about what happened next. I was in too much shock. I nodded along to there explanations, trying a half smile but on the inside, I was in pieces. The girl I had

been in love with for so long and my best mate. It was so sick that it took everything I had in me not to let a tear trickle down my face. I could see that Dan was trying to catch my eye.

But I couldn't, I didn't want the sympathy, I didn't want to show him how much this was hurting me. Maybe if he was convinced that I didn't really care, I could convince myself to.

I was just wishing that somehow the café could blow up or aliens could beam me out of the place back to their spaceship, far, far away from all the madness in front of me, when I

heard the words that made me stop in my tracks. It was Kerry.

"Well Adam," she said with a flush of embarrassment warming her beautiful doll face, "I remember exactly when I first realised I liked you. It was the day I met you."

As the others smiled or went 'aaah', I ran circles in my brain. She couldn't mean the day I mean? Could she? No it couldn't possibly be. Could it? My questions were answered in her

next sentences.

"It was in the park when we were about 9, I saw you and some kid playing in the sand and I was taken away by your laugh, and your dimples. So I went over and talked to you."

I didn't even bother to listen to the rest. Hell, I knew the story, I lived that story in all my dreams and now it was being told for someone else. All these years I had believed

somewhere in my heart that she came over to see me. But she didn't even acknowledge my existence in that story. She came for Adam, she stayed for Adam, she loved Adam. And if he

had her then he may as well have had everything I own. I just couldn't take it any more, I had to get out of there. So I did, I jumped up off my chair, and ran.


End file.
